To Your Future Self
is Setsuna's second image song in the Fresh Pretty Cure! series. The song describes how she is saying goodbye to her past as Eas of Labyrinth and starts a new future as Setsuna and Cure Passion of Pretty Cure. Lyrics |-|Romaji= ai kon'na ni itoshī Kimochi ga komi ageteru afureteru Min'na e to tomedonaku cry namida no owari wa itami janai Kizu datte itsu no hi ka hikaridasu kanarazu kitto Byebye-Goodbye Yesterday Kinō no watashi ni thank you! Datte gyakkyō koso ga asu e no pawā ni naru Mirai wa kono te no naka ni aru Kyō wo ne ganbaru watashi ga gifuto nano Min'na to te ni te wo tori aruita Michi suji ga kokoro no chizu dakara ~love~ Rain amefuru yoru ni wa Tonari de hanashi ni hana sakaseta ne Hidamari de ite kureta Pain tatoeba ichiban tsurai no wa Muryoku dato omou koto demo ima wa jibun wo shinjiru Hello,hello tomorrow Ashita no watashi wa happy! Datte imēji koso ga kokoro no mahō ni naru Mirai wa sono me no naka ni aru Anata wa kanōsei to iu gifuto nano Min'na to kata yoseai ikiteru Sore dake de itsumo sasaerareta ~light~ Mirai wa kono te no naka ni aru Kyō wo ne ganbaru watashi ga gifuto nano Min'na to te ni te wo tori aruita Michi suji ga kokoro no chizu dakara ~love~ |-|Kanji= ai　こんなに　愛しい キモチが　こみ上げてる　あふれてる みんなへと　とめどなく cry　涙の終わりは　痛みじゃない 傷だっていつの日か　光り出す　必ず　きっと Byebye-Goodbye Yesterday 昨日のワタシに　thank you! だって逆境こそが　明日へのパワーになる ミライはこの手の中に在る 今日をね　頑張るワタシが　ギフトなの みんなと手に手をとり　歩いた 道すじが　ココロの地図だから 〜love〜 Rain　雨降る　夜には 隣りで　話に花　咲かせたね 陽だまりでいてくれた Pain　例えば1番辛いのは 無力だと思うこと　でも今は　自分を信じる Hello,hello tomorrow あしたのワタシは　happy! だってイメージこそが　ココロのマホウになる ミライはその瞳の中に在る あなたは　可能性という　ギフトなの みんなと肩寄せ合い　生きてる それだけで　いつも支えられた 〜light〜 ミライはこの手の中に在る 今日をね　頑張るワタシが　ギフトなの みんなと手に手をとり　歩いた 道すじが　ココロの地図だから 〜love〜 |-| English= ai is such a love That overflowing feelings dwelled upon Incessantly with everyone cry stopping your tears isn't pain Even when you get scratched, someday the light will definitely shine forever Byebye-Goodbye Yesterday I want to thank you for yesterday! Because the adversity towards tomorrow will turn into power The future lies in these hands I have the gift to work hard today I walked hand in hand with everyone Because the road map is the map of the heart ~love~ Rain in the rainy night I awoke next to the talking flowers An it remained sunny Pain as the example of the most difficult thing is To think it's powerless but now I believe in myself Hello,hello tomorrow I am happy tomorrow! Because the image also will become the heart's magic The future lies inside those eyes As you are the gift of possibilities Together with everyone you are relying and living on each others shoulder Only that always supported us ~light~ The future lies in these hands I have the gift to work hard today I walked hand in hand with everyone Because the road map is the map of the heart ~love~ Audio Category:Image Songs Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Music